Skylanders: Spyro's Kingdom
by Evilrainbow
Summary: It has been six years since King Spyro the Dragon had been crowned ruler of the Panther Kingdom, he is living a happy life, however, an old rival of Spyro, Sparky the Dog, tries to take over the Magic Realms by stealing Spyro's crown, the Magic Elemental Crystal, and creating utter chaos. I don't own Willow Woods and the Panther Kingdom, they are originally from the Conker series.
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

"Hello?" asked Portal Master Rainbow as she walked into an old room, which now belonged to Spyro, "hi, what's up?" replied Spyro, "today is the reunion day, you get to see all your old friends again", "I forgot! Thanks for reminding me!", Spyro then jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to get ready. "Hey Sonic, can't eat breakfast now, gotta get ready for the reunion with my friends!" said Spyro as he made it down the stairs, "but, I made it special for you" replied Sonic, Sonic was Portal Master Rainbow's assistant, though he is also Tails' foster older brother. Sonic is from a planet known as Mobius, a planet far away from Skylands, in which Sonic had discovered the same exact portal Tails used to get to Skylands, and so, Sonic entered the portal, it was then when Sonic landed in Skylands, and not just anywhere in Skylands, but in Portal Master Rainbow's garden. It was then when Sonic told Rainbow about where he came from, Rainbow then knew exactly who Sonic was, Sonic was the hedgehog that Tails always told his friends about, and he would tell the countless stories of when he and Sonic would save Mobius from evil, Rainbow then tried to use the Portal of Power to get Sonic back to Mobius, but she failed, it was then when Sonic decided to become Rainbow's assistant and help her with all sorts of Magic, even though Sonic knew absolutely nothing about Magic. "Alright fine, I guess I could eat a waffle or two" replied Spyro as he sat at the table. "Spyro, do you mind if I send them over at 1:00?" asked Rainbow, "not at all! It's already 10:00, so I've got lots of time" replied Spyro. Then, one of Portal Master Rainbow's Skylanders, Twinkle, along with her brother, Eggbert, walked down the stairs, "Sonic? have you made breakfast for us?" asked Twinkle in her ordinary high pitched voice, "of course! I've made some for both of you!" replied Sonic.

THREE HOURS LATER

"Spyro! it's 1:00!" said Rainbow, "I'm coming!" replied Spyro as he ran down the stairs, soon, a knock at the door was heard, "they're here!" said Rainbow, Rainbow then opened the door, and right before his eyes, Spyro saw his five friends that helped him defeat Silverlight Moon when she broke out of the Tower of Lies and turn her back into Prawn. "Spyro!" said the voice of a familiar orange kitsune, it was Tails, the best friend of Spyro who was with him even before he went to Willow Woods, he was wearing a red scarf, goggles, and brown gloves with a silver buckle on them. "Tails! it's been so long!" said Spyro, "I missed you so much, how's it been being a ruler and all?" asked Tails, "it's tiring, and fun at the same time!" replied Spyro. Then, Spyro looked and saw the rest of the group, Flashwing, a gem dragon, Sunburn, a phoenix dragon, Smile Dog, a husky, and Whirlwind, a unicorn and dragon hybrid, "Spyro Spyro Spyro! I missed you so much how's it been!? wow this is so exciting seeing you again I'm like OMG!" said Smile Dog as he jumped into the tower, "um, hi Smile Dog, I've missed you too" replied Spyro, gently pushing Smile off him, "hey Spyro! I've missed ya, things have been boring without you around" said Flashwing, "yeah, it's been quiet" added Sunburn. Then, Whirlwind walked in, "hello great King Spyro, how are you?" asked Whirlwind, "hey Whirlwind, I've been doing fine, how about you?" replied Spyro, "it's been great back at home, oh, and have you heard? Count's son, Coryn, turned 11 a few days ago", "oh did he, I forgot,", Whirlwind then chuckled, "it's alright, you can try again to remember next year". "So, I've been thinking, how about we go visit the city? You know, to revisit old memories" said Tails, "sure, I'd love to see the old house, hope you've been taking care of it well" replied Spyro, "of course I have, why would I let such a nice house go to waste?".

Soon, Spyro and his friends got in Tails' hot air balloon and was able to fly down to the city below the giant castle, "we're here!" Tails said as he and the other five Skylanders jumped out of the balloon, "I'm so hungry, let's go to Smile Dog's shop" Flashwing said, pointing towards an old shop owned by Smile Dog, "yeah! I can make some sweets for you guys" Smile Dog added, "alright" Spyro then replied, leading his friends into the shop, "how about cupcakes?" Spyro replied, "I can do cupcakes, how about you guys sit down and I'll make you some cupcakes, ok?" Smile Dog asked. Spyro and his four friends then sat down at a wooden table with matching wooden chairs, Smile then went and got some cupcakes, which were chocolate and were covered with pink frosting, Smile gave one cupcake to Spyro and each one of his friends. "Yum!" Spyro said as he took a bite out of his cupcake.

Later, left the shop to see the rest of the city, though, deep in the bushes, was somebody nobody wanted to see, "soon, Spyro the Dragon, that crown will me mine, you just wait" said a voice deep in the bushes.

"Where should we head next?" asked Tails, "how about the Waterfall Mountain?" replied Spyro, "I haven't seen any member of the Lunar Empire in a long time", "alright, Waterfall Mountain it is" Tails replied. Spyro then led his five friends to a giant brown mountain in the middle of the city, the mountain had many waterfalls coming out of it along with small ponds and lakes all around the mountain, plus, there were giant ice crystals sticking out of the mountain. "Alright, let's get inside" Spyro said, knocking on the giant stone door on the side of the mountain, he then heard footsteps approaching, "yes?" asked a voice, soon the stone door opened and a white tiger stood in front of Spyro, "Spyro?" the tiger said, "Moonpaw! I missed you so much!" Spyro replied, hugging the tiger. The tiger was Moonpaw, leader of the Lunar Empire and queen of the Waterfall Mountain. "Spyro, I missed you as well, what's up?" asked Moonpaw, "well, not much, I heard you became a queen!" Spyro replied, "oh yes, I did become a queen, see?", Moonpaw then pointed to a green clover blanket and white crown she was wearing, "why don't you all come inside?" Moonpaw asked, "well, that would be nice, but, we're kinda in a rush, we still need to see all my other friends before the sun sets" Spyro replied, "that's alright, but before you go, I wanna show you someone, come out now!", soon a red parrot flew down the stairs, this was Seashell, the best friend of Moonpaw and the second in command in the Lunar Empire, "wow! Seashell!" Spyro said, running to hug Seashell, "I missed you!", "I missed you too!" Seashell replied. After reuniting with Seashell, the six left the Waterfall Mountain and were now heading deeper into the forest, to meet someone very special. "We're almost there" Spyro said, leading his friends through some thick bushes, "here it is" Spyro said, poking his head out of the bushes, ahead, was a small house, Spyro and his friends walked over to the door, Spyro then knocked, but no one answered, so Spyro knocked again, and again, and again, and again, until finally it was opened, "ugh, why do you have to wake me up from my na- SPYRO!?" said a small, black and white spotted bunny who was wearing a purple bow and arrow, "Infinity!" Spyro said, hugging the rabbit. This was Infinity, a Magic Skylander who always loved two things: to try and invent new Magic spells, and to practice his bow and arrow skills. "Spyro, I missed you! You've been away for so long I almost didn't recognize you!" Infinity said, Spyro then chuckled.

Later, Spyro and his friends were at the castle's doors, "it was so nice seeing all you guys again, I will never forget all the fun times we had, I hope we can have another reunion like this again soon" Spyro said, "don't worry, Spyro, I've got it all planned" Tails replied, Spyro then chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2: The Crown

At the Tower of Dreams, Sonic was sweeping up dust with an old broom that had broke in half and was taped together, "stupid Rainbow, why is that I'm always the one to clean up this disaster?" he muttered to himself, soon, the door to the castle swung open, "Portal Master Rainbow!?" called a voice, soon a leopard quickly ran in, the leopard looked like any other leopard, except he was wearing white bracelets with a blue oval gem on them, along with a a white necklace with matching blue oval gems on it, plus, the most noticeable feature, he had big purple colored dragon-like wings, "Leopardeon?" asked Sonic, "hey Sonic, have you seen Rainbow?" Leo asked, "she left, to go buy some stuff in the city, why, is it something important?" Sonic replied, "yes! it is terrible! The Magic Elemental Crystal has been stolen!" "WHAT!?" Sonic yelled, "get Rainbow, quick!". Leo then ran out the castle and flew down to the city, "Portal Master Rainbow!" he called, "Sonic! make yourself useful and help me find her!" Leo said. Sonic then ran out the castle and dropped down to the city, how he was able to drop down from the castle and land to the city without breaking a leg is beyond anyone, Sonic then ran towards Leo, "alright, listen hedgehog, you go look on the other side of the city while I'll look on this part, got it?" Leo said, "yes" Sonic said, he soon ran towards the other half of the city, while Leo turned around and started looking in all the shops he could find, if the Magic Elemental Crystal fell into the wrong hands, then they could have ultimate power, including power that may even be strong enough to destroy the Core of Light, Skylands' only mean of defense, Leo knew that as a Skylander, he had to get the crystal back before something horrible happens.

On the other half of the city, Sonic was looking not only in shops, but literally everywhere, in trashcans, on top of roofs, in the sewers, and even in people's houses, but Rainbow was no where to be found. "This is pointless, I'll never find her in a crowd like this" Sonic said, "I've found her!" said a voice, Sonic then got up and ran towards where the voice was coming from, it was Leo, and he was able to spot Rainbow in a fruit shop, "Rainbow! this is bad!", "I know! Sonic, Leo, you need to find Spyro, if there's anyone who can track down that thief, it's him" Rainbow replied. Sonic and Leopardeon then made back to the castle and waited for Spyro, "oh, what are we gonna do!? If Spyro loses that crown, Skylands may be in fate's hands, and if Skylands falls, the Universe follows. I have friends back at Mobius, I can't let them and my home planet die!" Sonic said, "don't worry Sonic, I think I see Spyro!" Leo said.

"Alright then, see ya later!" Spyro said as he walked into the castle, "see ya!" Tails said as he flew away in his balloon. "Hey guys!" Spyro said as Sonic and Leo ran towards him, "Spyro! this is really bad! the Magic Elemental Crystal has been stolen!" Leo said, "yes! and we need your help!" added Sonic, "wait, WHAT!?" Spyro replied, "come inside" Leo said. Leo and Spyro then went inside, and sat at the table, "Leo, tell me what happened" Spyro said, "ok, so, after Portal Master Rainbow gave me the crystal to guard for a while, I took it home to the Chaos Tower, and so I just set it on the table, and I went to bed, but when I woke up, it was gone!" Leo explained, "odd" Spyro replied, "Spyro, do you know anyone who may wanna steal the crown?" asked Sonic, "well, I have many on my mind, it could have been Kaos, Leoparddark, Ripto, Clawstorm or maybe even the spirit of Malefor or Fredmark, and if it's not any of them, then the only other person I could think of that would want the crown is...", "Sparky!" Sonic and Leo said at the same time. "I just know Sparky stole it! it sounds just like something that filthy mutt would do" said Leo, "we need to find him, and get that crown from him" Spyro said, "but you don't even know whether he really stole it or not!" Sonic said, "yeah but, Sparky hasn't done anything for years, I'm pretty sure he's been planning to steal the crown for years" Leo replied, "come on guys, let's go to the forest, we're gonna catch that mutt" Spyro said.

Soon, the three were deep within the forests of Willow Woods, "wow, I haven't been on a real adventure in years" Sonic said, "all I do now is clean and do chores". Spyro noticed a small house, "I think that's it" he said, soon, the three ran over to the house, and there was a sign on the door which read "The Home of Sparky the Dog", Spyro tried to open the door, but it was locked, "come out now Sparky!" he yelled, "I know you got my crown!". After several minutes of yelling, Spyro used a swish of his tail and smashed open the window, glass shattered everywhere, "come on" Spyro said before jumping into the window, Leo and Sonic quickly followed, "come out, Sparky!" Spyro yelled, soon, the three searched the whole house, but Sparky was no where to be found, as Spyro was walking, he stepped on a piece of paper, he picked it up, it read "Dear Spyro, if you get this, because I know you will, I do have your crown, and now I will take what is rightfully mine, see if you can catch me this time, dragon! - Sparky", "oh no!" Spyro said, before running out the house through the broken window, "Spyro!?" Leo and Sonic said before running after him. Spyro ran through the forest, before escaping and flying towards the castle.

Back at the castle, Spyro told Rainbow about Sparky and the crown, "Spyro, I think I may know where Sparky is, it's a place where he usually always goes when he's doing his evil plans" Rainbow said, soon, they were interrupted by Leo and Sonic slowly entering the door, "Portal, Master, Rainbow?" Sonic said before collapsing on the floor, "hm, not to speedy now are ya?" Leo said, "you're back! I was just telling Spyro where I think Sparky is" Rainbow said before turning back to Spyro, "you may find Sparky in the Black Forest, he always goes there to hide the things he stole", "Spyro, you must get your friends and go retrieve your crown, without it, Skylands will be in deep danger, and Sparky may win", "hey! what about us!?" Leo then said, "Sonic, Leopardeon, you stay here, it is far to dangerous for you two to be out on such a risky mission" Rainbow said, "hey! I've saved Mobius from all sorts of evil many many times! I think I can handle a dog stealing a crown" Sonic said. "While that may be true, this is something that only Spyro and his friends can do, you two just need to stay here, alright?" Rainbow replied, "sure, fine" Sonic replied, "I guess I better just go upstairs and lay in my bed and sleep my life away!" Sonic said as he walked upstairs, "man, he's such a grouch" Leo said.


	3. Chapter 3: Sparky's Revenge

Spyro managed to get all his friends to help him find Sparky, and now they were using Tails' balloon to fly to the Black Forest. "Why would Sparky want the Magic Crystal?" Tails asked, "he wants it so he can use its power to take over Skylands, that's why" Spyro replied, Tails then landed the balloon, by now, it was sunset, "come on, let's use the last of the sun left and go find that mutt" Spyro said, jumping out the balloon, his friends quickly followed.

"Hmp, so it seems Spyro and his idiot friends are trying to find me!" said a dog as he looked into a magical crystal ball, the dog was white and was wearing a blue and white striped hat with a red bottom along with a red blue and white striped bow on his neck, it was Sparky, Sparky is a former Skylander who turned evil when Spyro started getting more attention than him. Sparky looked deeper into his crystal ball, and he saw Spyro and his friends walking through an almost dark forest. Spyro looked in the distance, and he noticed a tall black tower, similar to the Tower of Lies, except this tower had an opening at the very top, and a green laser of shooting out of it, leading to the moon which was right above the tower, "I think that's it, come on guys! let's get the crown back and teach that mutt a lesson!" Spyro said before running towards the tower with his friends following. Spyro walked slowly towards the tower, and gently pushed on the door, which opened, "hm, its unlocked, easier for us!" Spyro said before leading his friends inside, the tower was very dark, with the only lighting be dim torches on the wall, Spyro and his friends then walked down a dark hallway, at the end was a set of stairs, "come on" Spyro said before he led his friends up the stairs. The stairs seemed endless, finally, after it seemed like 20 minutes, the six came across a giant door, Spyro gently opened it, "I knew you'd come, dragon" a voice said before a dog tackled Spyro, it was Sparky, "Spyro!" Tails said as he ran towards the two, "Sparky! get off me!" Spyro said, Spyro managed to get Sparky off him, "back off, Sparky!" Whirlwind then said. Spyro then looked, and he saw his crown, the Magic Elemental Crystal, on a table with a green laser shooting out of it, shooting through a small hole in the ceiling, "so that's what that laser was!" Spyro snapped, "you're using the power of the moon to make it more powerful! what exactly do you want with MY crown, Sparky!?". "Why I want your crown?" Sparky replied, "because that crown is MY crown!".

"Imagine, if I were still Portal Master Rainbow's main Skylander, it would have been **ME** who would have defeated Silverlight Moon, it would have been **ME** who made all those friends, it would have been **ME** who would have defeated Dark Dragon, it would have been **ME** who was wielder of the Magic Crystal, it would have been ME who would defeat Nibiru, and it would have been **ME** who would become ruler of the Panther Kingdom, but no, Rainbow had to abandon me just for the likes of you, and now, I will take back what is rightfully mine! And not only will I take my crown, I will take your throne too!" Sparky said. "Think about it, dragon, Prince Sparky, ruler of the Panther Kingdom, I would have all the magic power in the world, and **YOU** would have **nothing**!", "now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking that crown!". Sparky then grabbed the crown, "don't you dare!" Spyro said as he tried to jumped towards Sparky, Sparky then smirked and used his magic to teleport, Spyro then landed flat on his face where Sparky was, "oh no! come on! we have to find him!" Spyro said, getting up.

Sparky was able to teleport to Willow Woods, and take over, Portal Master Rainbow was banished to the underground dungeon under the castle, while Sonic became Sparky's "assistant". "Slave hedgehog! get me some more punch!" Sparky said, sitting on Spyro's throne wearing the Magic Crystal crown, "yes, your highness" Sonic said bringing a cup of fruit punch to Sparky, Sparky then drank the punch, "I asked for punch! not orange juice! you are so stupid!" Sparky said before throwing Sonic down the dungeon, "OW!" Sonic said as he was thrown down the stairs, Sparky then closed the dungeon door, "that'll teach him a lesson" Sparky then said, "hey! You can't hurt him, he's my friend!" Leo then said, "silence!" Sparky said before shooting a spark of magic at him, Leo's mouth then suddenly disappeared, "mmfh mmh!" the mouthless Leo then said. "Stop this, Sparky!" a voice said as the throne room door opened, it was Spyro along with his five friends, "hahaha, so it seems like you found me again, I'm already the ruler of this land now, so, you better leave, or else you'll be thrown in the dungeon like Rainbow and that hedgehog!" Sparky then said, "no, I will not let you get away with this Sparky, this is MY kingdom, and I shall take back what is rightfully mine!" Spyro then said before charging at Sparky, Spyro's horns lit up as flames came out of them, "Tails! Find Rainbow and Sonic, I'm gonna teach this mutt a lesson!" Spyro then said. Tails then found the door to the dungeon, and was able to open it, Tails made his way down, and he saw Rainbow and Sonic, "come on, King Spyro needs your help" Tails then said, leading the two out of there. Spyro then tackled Sparky, making his crown fall off, Tails then grabbed the crown, "Leo!" he said before throwing it to Leo, "mmth!" Leo said before throwing it to Whirlwind, before throwing it to Sunburn, then Flashwing, then Smile Dog, "Sonic!" Smile said before throwing it to Sonic, "Spyro!" Sonic said as he threw the crown to Spyro, "I got it!" Sparky said as he leaped right in front of Spyro, grabbing the crown, "no!" Spyro then said, "hahahahaha, face it, dragon, I am power, I am king, I am ruler, while you are nothing!" Sparky then said, "nothing at all!" Sparky then said before putting on the crown.

In a flash of light, Sparky absorbed the power of the crown, and transformed into Scarlight Sparky, his Magic Elemental form, he looked identical to his normal form, except he had red glowing eyes, along with red spikes coming out of his legs, back, head, and tail, along with extra long claws, and a star pattern on his fur, "**HAHAHAHAHA!**", "I am **EVERYTHING!**".

Spyro then tried to fight Sparky, but nothing worked, he tried to scorch him with his Fire Breath, but it had no effect on him, he tried using every power he had, but nothing would hurt Sparky, he literally was everything. Sparky then busted out the ceiling and out the tower, "HAHAHAHA!" he said before a giant cloud of darkness covered the kingdom, completely covering everything in the sky. "Rainbow! get the crystals!" Sonic then yelled.

Rainbow then ran to the highest room of the tower, the Elemental room, this is where each one of the Elemental Crystals were kept, Rainbow then grabbed the Fire, Electric, Earth, Tech, and Air crystals and ran back downstairs, "Spyro! You must use the crystals!" Rainbow then said, "they're the only things that can stop him!", Spyro then nodded, "come on guys, we're gonna stop him" he said.


	4. Chapter 4: The Magic of the Elements

Spyro and his five friends ran outside the castle, "give it up, Sparky! We have the crystals!" Spyro yelled, "so what? you don't have the Magic Crystal, so the other crystals have no power" Sparky then said, "no, we still have the Magic Crystal" Spyro then said, soon, the crystals each one of his five friends were holding started to glow, and soon, they then were levitated to the sky. "You may be wearing my crown, Sparky, but you cannot use it's power, because you don't understand the power of the crystals, you don't know the power that comes with it, but that is something I understand, you are not the spirit of my crown, I am, and me and my friends are the only ones who can wield the crystals" Spyro said, soon, Sparky's crown started to glow along with the other crystals, "no! what is happening!?" he yelled, soon, each one of Spyro's friend's crystals started to levitate, "Electric!" Spyro said as the Electric Crystal created a necklace around Tails' neck, soon, it started doing this with his other friends, "Air! Fire! Undead! Earth!", soon, each one of Spyro's friends wore a necklace in shape of their Element symbol, "and most importantly, the Element which brought us all together, Magic!", Sparky's crown then started to glow a bright white, "no! what is happening!?" he yelled, soon, a giant rainbow with the colors of all the colors repenting the six crystals unleashed from the six Skylanders, covering Sparky, "NOOOOOOO!" he screamed as the rainbow took over him, in a flash of light, the seven fell from the sky.

Spyro then landed gently on the ground along with his friends, except now, it was Spyro wearing the crown, "Spyro!" Rainbow said, running out the castle, "Portal Master Rainbow!" Spyro said, hugging Rainbow, "I'm so glad you're okay" she said. In a giant hole in the island, was Sparky, laying in the bottom of the dark hole, he then managed to climb out of the hole, except now he was crying, "Spyro!" he said, "I'm so sorry" he said, with thousands of tears running down his face, "I'm so sorry", "Sparky, are you alright?" Spyro said, running to Sparky, "I'm so so sorry!" Sparky yelled as he hugged Spyro.

Back inside the castle, Spyro was cleaning Sparky up, "Spyro, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for all the evil things I did, I'm so sorry for stealing that amulet and brainwashing everybody six years ago!" he said. "Please, please, will you forgive me?" he asked, Spyro then looked at him in the eyes, "if you really are sorry, and you promise to never do anything evil again, then, yes" Spyro replied, "I promise" Sparky replied. Spyro then led Sparky to his five friends, "Sparky, this is a very important decision, Sparky, would you like to be the friend of my friends while I am doing my duties as king?" Spyro asked, "me? friends? I've never had a friend in my whole life" Sparky replied, "well now, it's time to learn how to be a friend, will you look after them for me?" Spyro replied, Sparky then took a deep breath, "yes!" he said, "yay!" Spyro's friends said as they all hugged Sparky, Rainbow then walked toward him, "Sparky, would you like to become a Skylander again?" she asked, "yes!" Sparky replied before hugging Rainbow.

Soon, the darkness outside cleared, and now the sky was clear, as the bright full moon shone right under the castle.

It was now daytime, "farewell, Sparky!" Spyro said as Sparky and his new friends waved Spyro goodbye as they flew away in Tails' balloon. Spyro then went back inside the tower, and saw the sunlight shining through the hole Sparky made in the ceiling, "looks like we gotta get this fixed" Rainbow then said, "Sonic, get to work!" she then said as she and Spyro walked up the stairs. "**WHY IS IT THAT I'M ALWAYS THE ONE TO CLEAN UP PEOPLE'S MESSES!?**" Sonic yelled.


	5. Chapter 5: The Cupcakes

Back at the city, Sparky had made a home in a small tree in the middle of the forest, to many, they just couldn't believe that such an evil, dark, and mysterious dog could suddenly turn good, especially after trying to steal Spyro's crown and take over the Panther Kingdom, and other didn't believe that Sparky turned good for real, and that there still was darkness in his heart, and they were more right then they knew.

"Ha ha, they actually fell for it, they actually did!", Sparky was sitting inside his hollow tree home making a bunch of mysterious potions, "I can't believe that dragon and his friends fell for one of my many tricks!", "I'm no friend of that dragon's pathetic Skylander friends, and now that I've gotten them to believe that I'm on their side now, I can use my latest potion to take over their minds and hearts! And soon, they will me on **my** side! HAHAHA!"

Later, Sparky had arrived at Smile Dog's shop, wearing a black saddlebag full of different potions, "why hello Smile Dog, do you mind if I come in?" he asked, "of course not, come on in!" Smile replied, the two then went inside, "alright, now gotta get him outta here" Sparky thought in his head, "so, um, Smile, I heard that they're selling these, um, really yummy chocolate cupcakes, at the other side of Willow Woods, they are covered in, um, chocolate chips!" Sparky said, "REALLY!?" Smile said as he excitedly jumped out the door to get cupcakes, "yes, it worked!" Sparky said before shutting the door. Sparky then smelled the sweet smell of cupcakes come out the oven, Sparky then opened and pulled out some freshly baked cupcakes, "yes! Now for my potion, Sparky then opened his saddlebag and pulled out a red potion, "now, this will make them mine!" he said before pouring tiny drops of the potion into the cupcakes, the cupcakes absorbed the potion quickly, "yes! Now to take it to the fools!" Sparky said before using his magic to levitate the cupcakes into his saddlebag, Sparky then quickly ran out the door and towards Tails' house, Smile Dog then happened to make his way back to the shop, "hey Sparky, there's no cupcakes, we're they.. huh, Sparky?" Smile said as he looked into the shop confused where Sparky went.

Sparky had then went to Tails' house, and Tails happened to had the others over for a party, Sparky really was smart, he had knew the exact date when Tails would have the party, and the exact time Smile Dog's cupcakes are usually done, he had it all planned, Sparky then knocked on the door, "it's me, Sparky!" he said, Tails then opened the door, "oh hey Sparky, didn't think you'd come, come on in" Tails said, Sparky then walked inside, "guys, I got cupcakes, freshly baked!" Sparky said as he levitated the cupcakes out his bag, and set it on the table, "wow! Cupcakes!" Whirlwind said as she smelled the sweet smell of the cupcakes, soon, the whole group was at the table chowing down on all the cupcakes, Sparky then had a giant grin on his face, "yes!" Sparky thought in his head, "they will soon be **mine**!".

Later, everybody had left the party, and it was now almost dark, it was then when Spyro's pet owl, Gundord, flew through the window, "Gundord?" Tails said, "hoot hoot!" Gundord said as he handed Tails a letter, "hm, what's this?" he said, Tails then read the letter out loud, "You are invited to a special party at the Willow Woods castle, Portal Master Rainbow's three hundred millionth birthday starting tomorrow, please come, it wouldn't be the same without you, buddy! - Spyro". "Cool! I love parties, thanks Gundord" Tails said, "hoot!" Gundord said before flying out the window, "gotta get ready!" Tails then said.

The next day, at the party, Tails walked up to the castle front door, Tails then walked into a crowded room full of people, "Tails!" said a voice, it was Spyro, who came running through the crowd, "hey, Spyro, I missed ya" Tails said, "me too" Spyro replied, "where's Sonic?" Tails then asked, "oh, right, he's over there" Spyro replied as he pointed to a corner. "Hey Sonic!" Tails said, "can't talk now, gotta clean" Sonic replied as he was mopping up spilled punch on the floor, "um, ok, I guess I'll talk to you later..." Tails said as he walked away, "GRH! I hate cleaning!" Sonic then said. "Portal Master Rainbow!" Tails then said, walking towards Rainbow, "happy birthday" he then said, "aw, thanks Tails" replied Rainbow, "I got you something" Tails said before handing Rainbow a bracelet, it was made with pink colored rope and was decorated with tiny rubies, "I made it myself" "wow, Tails! I love it, thanks" Rainbow then said, putting the bracelet on.

The evil Sparky was also at the party, and he was waiting for Spyro's friends to be under his control. Sunburn was the first to be affected by Sparky's potion. "Oops" Sunburn said sarcastically as he kicked the punch bowl off the table, "**SUNBURN!**" Sonic yelled, "**I JUST CLEANED THE FLOOR! DON'T ANY OF YOU PEOPLE EVER CONSIDER THE THINGS I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE THE FLOOR HAPPY!?**", "Sonic, calm down" Spyro said, "I'm going upstairs" he then said before walking up the stairs, Sunburn then simply laughed, "yes, its only stage one of my corruption, but its going better than expected!" Sparky then said in his head. Then Whirlwind started acting wacky, she flew down to the table and grabbed a bowl of nachos, "how's this for a mess, hedgehog?" she said before dumping the whole bowl of nachos on Sonic's head, "GRRRR, WHIRLWIND, KNOCK THAT OFF!" Sonic growled, with sticky melted cheese dripping from his ears. "Good one, Whirlwind!" Smile Dog then said, "hey Sonic, how about this?" he said before taking a giant watermelon and putting a lit dynamite in it, Smile then threw the watermelon at Sonic, and it exploded, "YUCK!" Sonic said as watermelon got splashed on his face, "how about some almonds to go with?" asked Flashwing as she took a straw out someone's drink, she then got a handful of almonds and put one one at a time in the straw, she then blew through the straw, and almonds came shooting out, and hit Sonic in the face and one even went into his ear, "ow!" he said. Tails then watched the others, and something inside him made him want to join them, "but why? He's my friend" he said in his head, Tails then walked over to the table, and grabbed a bunch of strawberries, "why am I doing this?" he thought in his head, he then turned around, and started throwing the strawberries at Sonic, "Tails! Not you to!" he said before getting hit in the face by strawberries, Sparky then had a giant grin on his face, "yes!" he thought.

Sonic was a mess, he was covered in chip crumbs and melted cheese, he had watermelon juice dripping out his ears, his fur was wet from spilled punch, he had almond crumbs falling from him, and finally, he had mushed strawberries dripping from his cheeks. Sparky then walked out the crowd and in front of Sonic, "HAHAHAHA! That was the greatest thing I've ever seen! I just love to see poor helpless creatures being humiliated!" he said, Sonic then mouthed the words "I will kill you". "Tails! I thought he was your friend!" Rainbow then said, Tails then turned around, "NO, NOT ANYMORE!" he said in a much deeper and distorted voice, and his eyes started to glow a bright white, "YES, NOT ANYMORE" Sunburn, Whirlwind, Flashwing, and Smile Dog said, with their voices also low and distorted, with their eyes glowing white, "YES!" Sparky then yelled. Spyro then came down the stairs, "what's going on, Tails?" he said, "NO SPYRO, WE WILL NOT SERVE YOU ANYMORE, AS YOU MADE A DEAL WITH SPARKY THAT WE WERE HIS NEW FRIENDS, AND NOW HE IS OUR MASTER" Tails said, "YES" Spyro's other friends said, "what are you talking about, Sparky?" Spyro replied, Spyro then slipped on the spilled punch, and then tripped over Sonic's body laying on the floor, and landed flat on his face, Spyro's crown then came flying off his head, and Sparky managed to catch it, "NO!" Spyro said, Spyro then tried to get up, but he kept falling, "Sparky! I thought you turned to our side now!" he yelled, "I guess not, dragon, and with my new friends, I will rule this land!" Sparky said, with Spyro's brainwashed friends around him, "Sparky, you lying son of a-" Spyro was then cut off by Sparky using his magic to lift him from the floor, "hey! Put me down!" Spyro said, "I don't think so!" Sparky then said as he made a magic web on the ceiling, and trapped Spyro in it, "No!" he said.

"Sparky, stop this!" Rainbow said, "I don't think so, Rainbow!" Sparky said, he then levitated her off the ground and trapped her in the web with Spyro, "I'm gonna get you, Sparky!" she said. "Haha, I'd like to see you try, Rainbow!" Sparky then said before leading his new brainwashed friends out the door, "someone who can fly! Please release us!" Spyro yelled, "um, I can fly" Sonic said, "no, you can't," Spyro replied, "not without the Moon Crystal" Rainbow added, "I can fly" said a red dragon, it was Flame, one of Spyro's old friends.

Flame let Spyro and Rainbow out the web, "we need the Elemental Crystals, could you get them, Spyro?" asked Rainbow, "why? Without my friend's friendships, the crystals are useless" Spyro replied, "right" Rainbow replied.


	6. Chapter 6: The Neo Crystals

Spyro then walked outside, and there he saw it, Sparky, holding each one of the center crystals, "Sparky! Give those crystals back to me right now!" Spyro growled, "I don't think so, dragon! Because these Skylanders are my friends now, I have full control over the crystals" Sparky replied, Sparky then handed each crystal to Spyro's friends, while he took his hat off and put on the Magic Crystal crown, "now, let's take over this pitiful land, together!" Sparky said to Spyro's friends, "YES" they replied.

It had been weeks since Sparky took over the Magic Realms, the skies hadn't seen the sun in so long, it was nothing but grey clouds, everyone in the kingdom was his slave, and now that he was armed with Spyro's friends and the Elemental Crystals, no one was safe. "Rainbow! Why isn't my daily bath time bath tub not filled up?" Sparky asked angrily, "yes, I'll fill it" Rainbow sadly replied as she filled the tub up with water from a hose, "and you, hedgehog, I need some punch, and don't you dare get me orange juice ever again!" Sparky said to Sonic as he reached into the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice, he then opened it and poured it all down the sink drain, "but, that was my breakfast" Sonic said sadly, "I DON'T CARE! Get me some punch!" Sparky angrily replied.

Later, Spyro was in the Snoring Tree trying to find a book, "come on, where is it?" he said while digging through a pile of books on the floor. "You know, you could always ask me what book you're looking for" said Twinkle, "oh, I'm so sorry Twinkle, it's just that I'm so stressed I can barely think, please help me" replied Spyro, "I'm looking for a book with strange magic potions, you see, I went to Sparky's house, and I saw a bottle of strange red potion, it smelled like the bad breath of my friends, and I want to find out what that potion is". "Is this what you're looking for?" Twinkle asked as she dug out a magic potion book out of the pile, "yes! That's it!" Spyro said before grabbing the book, Spyro then searched through the book, and came across a page with a red potion. "The Poison Ruby potion" Spyro read out loud, "This potion is made with strawberries and chunks of ruby, it brainwashes the drinker into doing whatever the potion maker wants. Plus, it has a foul smell", "what's the cure?" Twinkle asked, Spyro then read on, "oh no! It says there is no known cure!" Spyro replies. The two were then interrupted by a knock on the door, Twinkle then answered, and it was two griffins, two of the guards of the Willow Woods castle, "uh oh" Spyro said quietly, "We are looking for Spyro the Dragon" said one of the guards, Spyro then slowly walked towards them, "yes?" he asked, "come with us" one of the griffins said, Spyro then cautiously walked out the door, "take care" Twinkle said quietly, Spyro then waved back.

The griffins took Spyro to the castle, where they led him to the throne room, as Spyro walked in, he could hear the familiar laugh of Sparky, "hello, Spyro, how's life been doing?" he asked, "what do you want from me, Sparky?" Spyro asked angrily, "my guards overheard you and that rabbit researching about that potion, right?" Sparky said, "yes" Spyro admitted quietly, "haha, so much for you, there is no cure, and there will never be a cure!", "guards, take him away!" Sparky said. The griffin guards then dragged Spyro into the dungeon below the castle, "hey! Let go of me!" Spyro said, trying to escape from the guard's grip, Spyro then was thrown in the dungeon, as Spyro tried to run out, the massive stone door closed before him, "no!" he said as he crashed into the door. For what it seemed like hours, Spyro pranced around the room trying to think of a plan, but he thought of nothing, "what am I gonna do?" he said before sitting down on the cold hard floor, Spyro then walked up to the door, and he could hear talking, Spyro then pushed his ear up against the door, and he could hear it was Sparky talking to one of the guards. "Great, now that I'm ruler of the Panther Kingdom, I have the power to even more! I don't want to just be ruler of this realm, I want to be ruler of Skylands!" Sparky said, "so, here's my plan, we'll first take over the Magic Realms, then the Crocodile Kingdom, then Chaos Island, and then the Phoenix Dragon Palace, and soon all of Skylands! But, once I take over Skylands, it'll only be the beginning of my plans".

Spyro overheard the whole thing, "oh no! He wants to take over all of Skylands! And that's only the beginning of his plans? That could mean that he might take over the whole Elemental Solar System, or even worse, all of the solar systems, or worse, all the universes, or WORSE! The whole dimension! Or, ALL THE DIMENSIONS!" Spyro said, "I've got to find a way out of here before it's too late!", "maybe I could help you with that" said a voice, "huh?" Spyro says as he turns around, soon, a Night Fury dragon flies from the ceiling, "Nightus?" Spyro asked, "you bet!" she replied, "it's been so long! How'd you get in?" Spyro asked, "well, you see, I heard that Sparky took over the kingdom, so when the guards weren't looking, I sneaked into the castle and into the dungeon, it was then when you were thrown in here, and it door closed" Nightus explained, "wow" Spyro replied, "so how can you get me out?" he asked, "it's easy" Nightus replied as she walked towards the door, she then used her four brown claws and scratch an X on the door, "what's that gonna do?" asked Spyro, "just watch an learn, young dragon" Nightus replied. Soon, the X on the door started to glow, and the door slowly opened, "how'd you do that?" Spyro asked, "you see, dragons have the ability to open stone doors with their claws, just a little trick I learned in the Club" Nightus replied, "cool! I never knew you could do that" Spyro replied.

Spyro and Nightus then made their way out the castle and into the forest without being seen, "we've gotta come up with a plan to stop Sparky before he takes over everything, I would use the Elemental Crystals, but without my friend's friendships, the crystals are powerless, I need to break the spell that was in that potion Sparky gave them before it's too late" Spyro explained, "let's head to Willow Woods, I think I know what to do" Nightus replied, "how far is Acornia from here?", Spyro sighed, "well, if you wanna take the train, it will take about an hour", "we don't need the train" Nightus said before flying in mid air, "we're gonna fly", "but that's too far! We'll never get there before sundown!" Spyro said before crouching down, "come on" Nightus said before grabbing Spyro by the tail and throwing him on her back, "hey!" he said. Nightus flew fast to Acornia, she was one of the fastest fliers Spyro had ever seen. Nightus then landed on the empty streets of Acornia, it was almost moonhigh, and the two suns were setting over the horizon. "Come on, we're gonna find those tigers" Nightus said, "what tigers?" Spyro said as he climbed off Nightus' back, "the royal tigers, those tigers who live in the big tower" Nightus replied, "oh, right, them, but how can they help us?" Spyro asked, "well, you see, they know lots about breaking spells, maybe they can help us break the spell on your friends" Nightus explained, "alright" Spyro replied before walking on the street alongside Nightus.

The two suns were almost fully down, and the two moons rose above the dark sky as Spyro and Nightus walked all through the city, until they came to a stop at a giant tower at the end of the city, "come on" Nightus said to Spyro before knocking on the door, "yes?" said a pink tiger who opened the door, "hi, may we speak to the royal tigers please?" Nightus said, "sure! Come on in!" the tiger said, leading the two in, "I'm not so sure about this" Spyro whispered to Nightus, "trust me, this will work" Nightus whispered back. The tiger led the two up the spiral stairs, into a large room, "Firebolt, we have some visitors" the tiger said as she led the two in the room, "ah, hello" said a orange and yellow tiger with red feather wings, along with yellow armor on his back, he wore orange leaf leg armor and the hide of a red phoenix on his head, "hi, I'm Nightus, and this is my friend Spyro" Nightus said, "hello, Nightus and Spyro, my name is Firebolt, I am the leader of the royal tigers", "what brings you here, young dragons?". Nightus and Spyro then explained to Firebolt what happened, and about Sparky, "hm, that's just horrible, Spyro, not only did you lose your kingdom, but your friends too, and you didn't lose them to just anyone, but to your worst enemy, horrible, just horrible" Firebolt said with sadness in his voice, "I think I can help you, come, I'll introduce you to the others".

Firebolt then pointed at a green and white tigress with yellow stripes and blue eyes, she wore a yellow crown, a green colored bow and arrow, and brown knee and claw armor. "This is Leafstripe" Firebolt said, he then pointed to a red and white tiger with red eyes who wore a white and red top hat and a red and white heart locket necklace, "this is Velvetpaw, who was named by his obsession with red velvet cake" Firebolt said, "nom nom" Velvetpaw said as he was eating a slice of red velvet cake. "This is Diamondpaw, she loves pretty much anything shiny" Firebolt said as he pointed to a plain white tigress with light blue feathery wings, she wore a white crown and a light blue diamond ring, "and this, is Bluebolt" Firebolt said as he pointed to a red and white tiger with a blue lightning bolt pattern on his fur, he had red and white pointed dragon wings with a blue horn on the top, he wore a yellow thunderbolt necklace and had dark blue eyes, "and finally, this is Rosefang", the same tiger who opened the door for Spyro and Nightus, she had light pink and white fur with dark pink stripes and blue eyes, she had a black bow and arrow and wore a purple heart locket necklace, like the one Velvetpaw wears, along with a pink and white flower on her head. "Now that you know each and everyone of the tigers here, let us help you" Firebolt said, "great! Let's get started!" Spyro said.


End file.
